


(don't) call me baby

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Collars, Come Shot, Daddy Dom | Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Little Space, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pacifiers, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: After his post on Instagram, the other EXO members started questioning Chanyeol's relationship with cute, charming Lee Jihoon .. Woozi.





	(don't) call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> prompt # : R1.171
> 
> a|n : shout out to the mods of this fest for an amazing archive and some cool cross-over prompts. i've always wanted to do a YeolZi. thanks goes to my friends for encouraging me to write this. xoxo i hope that all of you readers enjoy a bit of sweet, cute woozi and daddy chanyeol.
> 
> (I swear this fic isn’t because of that one gif of Jihoon with a pacifier.)

 

“Come on, baby!”

 

“What did I tell you about calling me that!?”

 

Chanyeol smiled and accepted the small pelts to his back and arm from tiny hands sitting in his studio. It wasn’t unusual for Chanyeol to have guests or people work with him. He frequently had M.Q. in his studio but the members started to notice that Chanyeol had another guest over a whole lot more. A little, cute one with bleached hair and a big attitude, Seventeen’s Lee Jihoon; Woozi.

 

“But that’s what you are to me!”

 

“Not right now I’m not! Right now you need to grab that pencil and help me with this melody and these lyrics!”

 

Chanyeol laughed as Jihoon shoved a pencil into his large hands and put a piece of paper in front of them. They started working on the song Jihoon had brought over because he couldn’t get the melody and lyrics to match. There was a bit of humming and Chanyeol tapping his fingers to the beat but Jihoon still couldn’t put his finger on what was missing from the track.

 

“Maybe we should work on this later, Yeol?”

 

“Why? You tired or are you hungry?”

 

“Hungry; losing my drive.”

 

“I’ll order something.”

 

Food was easy to order and usually came pretty fast so Chanyeol ordered some chicken and set his phone down. When he looked over, Jihoon was dozing off with his eyes slightly closed. That was when Chanyeol loved him the most, peaceful and not talking back. He rolled his chair just a bit closer and caressed Jihoon’s cheek. When he didn’t move Chanyeol realized he was fast asleep.

 

Chanyeol shook his head grinning just slightly. He didn’t really have many rules for his studio, or Jihoon for that matter, but falling asleep in the studio was one of the things Chanyeol asked Jihoon not to do. He always said it was in case someone came in. The studio was always rather loud and when Jihoon fell asleep Chanyeol couldn’t work. Chanyeol was too soft on him. If Jihoon was tired enough to fall asleep against a wall in an uncomfortable chair, he must be utterly exhausted.

 

But rules were rules and Jihoon would probably not like that he was going to be punished after eating some food and a bit more composing. Chanyeol thought could bring him down gently.

 

 

When the food arrived Chanyeol woke Jihoon up wafting the smell toward him. He smiled and happily started eating getting back to work thinking of lyrics. Chanyeol was quiet. They continued to work until their bellies were full and another hour had passed.

 

Chanyeol lifted his foot and locked his chair in place making sure Jihoon hadn’t taken notice. He took a deep breath and adjusted his body folding his hands in front of his stomach. Jihoon almost dropped his pencil noticing the subtle movement.

 

“D-Did I do something wrong?”

 

“What’s one of the _only_ rules you have while in my studio?”

 

“I-I…”

 

“Rules, baby.”

 

Jihoon looked down dejectedly. Chanyeol knew that he was aware of the rules when he fell asleep. He knew that he was going to be punished but sometimes sleep takes over. There was no helping that.

 

“Don’t fall asleep in case you need to work or someone comes in - and I fell asleep.”

 

“What’s your punishment when you fall asleep in the studio?”

 

“Ten spankings and I don’t get to cum until you say so.”

 

“Until who says so, baby?”

 

“You, Daddy.”

 

Opening his arms, Chanyeol let Jihoon lay over his lap until he was comfortable. He carefully slid Jihoon’s track pants down until his perky ass was exposed. As Chanyeol let his hand caress the exposed skin, Jihoon whined pushing his ass up.

 

“You know you get more when you misbehave.”

 

“Can’t help it.”

 

Chanyeol leaned over then, noticing the shiny end of what could only be Jihoon’s favorite yellow gemmed plug. Internally, Chanyeol jumped for joy but he knew he couldn’t react on the outside. So, he steeled himself and sighed pressing on it gently. Jihoon had been prepping himself still. He said he wasn’t sure when he would ever be ready to take Chanyeol since he was so big. They were still working up to that which was fine for Chanyeol. He had patience.

 

“Did you really think Daddy was finally going to fuck you today when you’re being so bad?” Chanyeol groped Jihoon's ass while bitting his lip. That thought was so glorious but Chanyeol knew they still needed time...and a talk.

 

“No, but I hoped that we could do something.”

 

“Oh, well too bad you don’t get to decide that.”

 

Chanyeol brought his hand down and struck Jihoon with a force that made him cry out. They had been doing the whole Daddy Dom, Little Boy relationship for a while and Chanyeol knew exactly how Jihoon liked it. They were still working on the sex aspect of it all but the want and tension were there. So were a lot of other emotions Chanyeol wasn’t quite ready to admit to.

 

 

When Jihoon wasn’t able to see Chanyeol, he had let Mingyu take care of him. He was the only person Chanyeol trusted to take Jihoon down without being sexual. He checked in with Chanyeol frequently when Jihoon misbehaved or disrupted practice. He told Chanyeol when Jihoon wouldn’t eat well or wouldn’t sleep enough. Chanyeol knew all of those things now, and wondered if he should have given his baby more spankings.

 

Jihoon continued to cry out as Chanyeol’s hand got heavier when the last few came around. He gently caressed the skin feeling how hard both he and Jihoon had gotten. He brought his hand down only a couple more times before tear tracks and whimpers were the only thing on Chanyeol’s mind. With Chanyeol’s help Jihoon straddled his lap and stared at him.

 

Tiny hands fisted Chanyeol’s shirt and he looked up to see Jihoon’s heady gaze, “Daddy, I-I want-”

 

“I know baby. Let Daddy take care of you.”

 

They had talked many times about moving forward and doing other things besides a few spankings and Jihoon calling Chanyeol ‘Daddy’. Chanyeol was even hesitant to kiss Jihoon, because he knew he had some sort of romantic feelings for him. He wasn’t sure that Jihoon returned them and if he did, he hadn’t shown it or said anything.

 

Jihoon stood up and pushed down his track pants to his ankles timidly. He kicked them aside then straddled Chanyeol again slowly. He moved closer lifting up his shirt to show off his stomach and hardened length. Chanyeol looked down and licked his lips. It was cute just like everything else about Jihoon. His pink cock was small and shiny, and Chanyeol really just wanted to make his baby feel good even if he was sometimes bad.

 

“Please, touch me, Daddy.”

 

Chanyeol lost it when he saw how adorable Jihoon’s face was asking him such dirty things. His tears were dried staining his face as he bit down on his lip and pushed his hips forward. Chanyeol bit down on his own lip and nodded his head moving his hand to caress Jihoon’s stomach. It was experimental, running the rough pads of his fingers across a nipple and then trailing them down gently until he reached the base of his small cock.

 

“Is this okay baby?”

 

“Yeah, it’s more than okay.”

 

Giving a few experimental tugs and watching Jihoon’s reaction, Chanyeol started stroking slow. Jihoon sighed falling into Chanyeol’s shoulder. He jerked his hips fucking up into Chanyeol’s large hand encircling his cock. He whimpered and bit down on Chanyeol’s shoulder, thighs shaking and trembling.

 

“It’s okay baby. Don’t hold back.”

 

“You told me I couldn’t cum.”

 

“You can. It’s okay.”

 

Jihoon started rocking faster and Chanyeol felt a nudge to his face. He watched as Jihoon pressed his nose against the soft skin of his lips and then pressed his forehead against Chanyeol’s. He stayed still as Jihoon asked for silent permission for something they had been dancing around for weeks when they snuggled up in bed together after exhausting days. Chanyeol pursed his lips and closed his eyes waiting. When new tears formed in Jihoon’s eyes it wasn’t from the pleasure. He was scared and Chanyeol knew it was because he didn’t want to be rejected. Chanyeol didn’t want to be either.

 

Almost as afraid and a little nervous, Chanyeol nodded his head and hesitantly lifted his chin until his lips met Jihoon’s. The kiss was quivering lips and whimpers with tears as Jihoon climaxed into Chanyeol’s hand. But he didn’t stop rocking or kissing. He just rode it out desperate for Chanyeol’s affections. Even when Chanyeol pulled away and wiped his hand on a tissue, Jihoon still had his arms wrapped tight around Chanyeol’s shoulder kissing his lips and sobbing.

 

“Please, Daddy I wanted this. I wanted it for so long.”

 

“Shh. It’s okay, baby.”

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“What Jihoon?”

 

“I want us to be more serious.”

 

Chanyeol sat wide eyed with a half-naked Jihoon in his lap. He was still shaking but his face gave away all of his feelings. Chanyeol’s heart hammered in his chest. Finally, after pining for Jihoon, he was asking to be together but Chanyeol needed Jihoon to be more clear about his words and intentions.

 

“As in?”

 

“I want us to be together. I like you, Chanyeol. I thought that was obvious? I want to _be_ with you.”

 

“I’ve waited so long for you to say that.”

 

Chanyeol stood, half-hard length pressing against Jihoon, as he sat him on top of his desk and kissed him hard. He held Jihoon as close as he could to his body meeting teeth over and over as they smiled into their sloppy kisses. It wasn’t really much of a secret that Chanyeol really liked Jihoon, but sooner or later he would have to explain to the other members of EXO what little Woozi meant to him.

 

 

 

The first to come to him was Kyungsoo a few weeks later, and it was really an accident. Jihoon had come straight from practice. Chanyeol was a bit puzzled when he had a pacifier around his neck. He explained that a fan gave it to him and at first it was a joke between the members about how much of a baby he was. But then he started sleeping with it near him and then finally with it in his mouth. It became a comfort thing. None of the other members asked about it. There was an unspoken understanding that everyone was into different things and they didn’t speak about it very openly.

 

Jihoon had come to see Chanyeol complaining how tired he was. He sat down in Chanyeol’s lap instead of the chair as he worked and fell asleep in his shoulder with his pacifier in his mouth. Kyungsoo opened the door thinking no one was there but Chanyeol and quickly hushed himself when he saw a napping Jihoon.

 

“Does he have a pacifier in his mouth?”

 

“Shh. Yeah, I didn’t want to let him have it at first but he seemed like he would be upset if I took it from him.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled and Chanyeol sat there confused for a minute before he carded a hand through Jihoon’s hair and smiled down at him.

 

“I don’t let Jongin have his unless he’s been good. I’m not an idiot, Yeol. I know what’s going on here.”

 

“Please don’t tell the other members yet. Jihoon isn’t comfortable with it and we’re still just in the beginning stages of a relationship. I want him to trust me and not just as his Daddy Dom.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about, but Junmyeon is well aware of mine and Jongin’s relationship. As well that Baekhyun may want to be our new addition. He’s a very open leader, you know that. He won’t judge.”

 

“I know, I know. I just want to take my time. Jihoon is still a bit hesitant. Mingyu knows and some of the other members of SVT just don’t talk about it. I’ll get around to it when he’s comfortable.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled leaving Chanyeol to do his work without waking up Jihoon. He tried his best with his headphones on. After a while he gave up and just held Jihoon close kissing his cheeks and ears. He was sleeping more sound than Chanyeol had ever seen him in the time they had been together. It made his heart swell.

 

 

Nearly an hour later they both woke up to see they had dozed in the chair together. Chanyeol felt Jihoon stir and squeezed his waist. They stayed for a bit longer before Jihoon got up and sat in his own chair. They started working on the same song as before. Jihoon still hadn’t found what was missing.

 

He was getting frustrated and Chanyeol could tell. He would smack the pencil down and then huff, pacing behind Chanyeol’s chair or laying his head down on the desk. Chanyeol knew before long he might have to bring Jihoon down. They hadn’t had a scene in a while and Chanyeol knew that Mingyu hadn’t brought him down either. Finally, Chanyeol had enough of the pacing and the sighs. Jihoon had his head against the desk completely distracted and eyes closed.

 

Chanyeol took the opportunity to reach into the drawer of his desk and pull out something he had been meaning to give Jihoon. Something to signify play time from work time; a simple black choker with a heart-shaped O ring. He unsnapped it and carefully stood behind Jihoon putting it around his neck. He didn’t move, only startled a little. Chanyeol watched as his whole demeanor changed. He took a deep breath, sighing until his shoulders were relaxed and sagging.

 

It was easy to pick up Jihoon and Chanyeol did it effortlessly. He let Jihoon stand in front of him for a moment collecting himself. He wouldn't start a scene without Jihoon being completely ready for it.

 

“Colors, baby.”

 

“Yellow to slow down, red to stop, and green for go.”

 

“What is your color right now?”

 

“Green, Daddy.”

 

“Do you need Daddy to be rougher than usual?”

 

Chanyeol waited. He didn’t want to rush Jihoon or his decision. Another moment passed before Jihoon looked up and nodded quietly saying ‘yes’. Chanyeol smirked before gripping Jihoon’s hips and hauling him up to slam against the wall. The kiss was rushed and sloppy but Chanyeol knew what he wanted to do.

 

“Strip.”

 

He let Jihoon down and Jihoon took his clothes off too slow. Chanyeol gave him a deadly glare before Jihoon starting tossing things off hurriedly. Chanyeol licked his lips before turning Jihoon around and bending him over a little. He was stuffed with his favorite plug again and Chanyeol wanted to scream. Instead, he told Jihoon to brace the wall.

 

“How many should Daddy give you? Or does he have permission to do something else?”

 

“Green. You have permission to do the something else. Remember, I do have practice tomorrow.”

 

“Okay baby. Keep your hands on the wall. You aren’t allowed to cum until I do it for you.”

 

Chanyeol placed two fingers on the plug, pushing it gently as Jihoon moaned. His head fell and Chanyeol knew he was already getting heated. His little cock had filled and Chanyeol wrapped a hand around it a bit more confident that he had before. He stroked a bit slow at first until he knew Jihoon was on edge. He was panting into his arm as Chanyeol felt him tense his muscles. He flicked his wrist on the head a few times fast before he felt that clench of an orgasm. Chanyeol stopped and held the base of Jihoon’s cock as he groaned loudly.

 

“Daddy, no.”

 

“If you don’t want me to edge you baby, use your words.”

 

Jihoon just sighed and Chanyeol took that as a sign of approval when he didn't say to stop. He kissed Jihoon’s cheek before letting him calm down, then he started over. This time instead of playing with the toy in Jihoon’s ass he slapped it harshly making him cry out.

 

“I’ve been too soft on you lately baby. You’re so frustrated and I can’t have that when we need to concentrate.”

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

Chanyeol reared back again and placed another harsh slap to Jihoon’s backside. The outline of his fingers rose up nicely and Chanyeol loved how red Jihoon’s ass was against the rest of his lovely skin. He slapped one more time before feeling Jihoon’s impending orgam. He tightly wound his fingers at the base of his cock as Jihoon cried out biting his arm.

 

“No biting baby. Don’t make me get something for your mouth.”

 

“Daddy it hurts. I want to cum.”

 

“Color baby.”

 

“Y-Yellow.”

 

“Okay, baby. I’ll slow down. Do you want to sit?”

 

“Mhm, sit on Daddy's lap.”

 

Chanyeol swiveled his chair around and locked the legs sitting in it carefully. He let Jihoon sit in his lap facing away. His hand wandered a little and Chanyeol pushed it away slapping his thigh lightly. “No, let Daddy do that.”

 

Jihoon laid back locking his legs around Chanyeol’s then Chanyeol held onto one of his hips. He started fisting Jihoon's cock again slowly. He knew that Jihoon wouldn’t last much longer and didn’t like to be edged more than a few times. He kissed Jihoon’s neck feeling him rocking a bit, moaning quietly. It took all of Chanyeol’s strength to resist pulling out the plug and fucking him in the chair. They needed to discuss that soon or later with how Chanyeol was feeling.

 

It wasn’t much longer until Jihoon was rocking faster chasing his orgasm. Chanyeol was trying not to push himself into Jihoon but he couldn’t help it. It seemed to fuel Jihoon’s drive and he came crying out Chanyeol’s name repeatedly until he was limp and sated. Chanyeol cleaned his hand off and was surprised when Jihoon slid down to the floor.

 

“Baby, what are you doing?”

 

“You-Um. Can I do something?”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

Chanyeol sat back nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs. Jihoon slid his own hands up until they tangled with Chanyeol’s and he rubbed his face against the inside of Chanyeol’s leg. He stared down with an inkling of what Jihoon wanted but they hadn’t taken that step or even talked about it.

 

Jihoon pressed his nose into the crotch of Chanyeol’s pants and it took all he had not to just cave. They needed words and Chanyeol’s were stuck in his throat as Jihoon let his tongue slide against the fabric of Chanyeol’s track pants against his length.

 

“Words baby. Please. Daddy needs you to use your words.”

 

“I want to suck your cock Daddy.”

 

“Holy shit Jihoon. Red. We have to talk about that.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Jihoon’s eyes went wide but he didn’t unlace their hands. He stood and sat back in Chanyeol’s lap face-to-face. His gaze hit the floor and Chanyeol saw a little disappointment in his eyes. Even if Jihoon was flushed and naked, they needed to talk about stepping over that boundary.

 

“Did I go too far?”

 

“No. No, Jihoon. That’s-No. “

 

“Then why did you stop me?”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip as Jihoon’s eyes met his. They were sad and his lips were pursed. He sounded a bit petulant and upset but Chanyeol knew it was because he was cut off.

 

“Do you want to do that? Do you want to take those next steps?”

 

“Yes. I want to show my Daddy, my boyfriend, how much he means to me. Please, Can I?”

 

“Yes, if that’s what you want, yes. I won’t stop you this time. We just have to talk about these things okay? We have to be careful and take these things step-by-step.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol cradled Jihoon’s jaw for a moment peppering his cheeks in kisses before Jihoon moved his face and capture Chanyeol’s lips in a heated kiss. Jihoon's hands slid underneath Chanyeol’s t-shirt and he hissed at the cool feeling of the pads of his fingers. Jihoon was the first to push his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth and fight for dominance. It wasn’t much for Chanyeol to cave and give him everything he wanted.

 

Jihoon found his way back to the floor and Chanyeol let him pull his pants down to his ankles. Chanyeol could barely contain the little whines and moans as Jihoon trailed kisses up his thighs. When he took his length into his hands Chanyeol laughed because he had to use both. He set one at the base and stroked with the other. Chanyeol tried not to buck up too much but it felt incredible.

 

It was even more so when Jihoon started to suck him off. He worked the underside of Chanyeol’s cock with his tongue and it was hardly any time before he felt himself already to climax. It wasn’t hard to imagine how good it would feel but Chanyeol’s imagination couldn’t have fathomed how Jihoon’s hands worked him over. He clenched and unclenched the hand at the base making Chanyeol groan and tangle a hand into Jihoon’s hair.

 

“F-Fuck, baby. I’m close.”

 

Jihoon came off with a pop before stroking faster and harder. Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself as he came across Jihoon’s face barely getting any in his mouth. Jihoon just smiled and licked his lips grabbing a tissue from the desk.

 

“Baby, did you purposefully do that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jihoon wiped his face off discarding the tissue as Chanyeol pulled his pants up. Jihoon got dressed but didn’t take off the collar. Chanyeol hugged him tight as he sat back down straddling his lap.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“What baby?”

 

“Can we talk about doing more now?”

 

“What do you mean by more?”

 

Chanyeol leaned back as Jihoon looked him up and down. He knew, but he didn’t want to be expectant or assume. Jihoon just sighed and kissed Chanyeol deep and passionate. It was sort of an answer, but Chanyeol liked words. Actions were nice, but words meant more when they were said between lovers.

 

“I want to go all the way. I don’t want us to keep dancing around boundaries. We shouldn’t have those. I know it’s going to take time but I don’t want us to keep holding back when both of us want the same things.”

 

“Jihoon-”

 

“No, Chanyeol listen. I know you want me as much as I want you. I really like you and I enjoy spending time with you even if it's not while you’re bringing me down. I like just hanging out in the studio and going places together, eating meals together. I want us to be comfortable instead of having these imaginary boundaries.”

 

“Is that really how you feel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Chanyeol stroked Jihoon’s cheek before kissing him deeply and removing the collar. They stayed like that until Jihoon asked to lay on the love seat and nap. Chanyeol caved and decided it was fine so long as he could continue to work. Jihoon agreed.

 

“I like when I can hear you work. It helps me relax more. Why do you think I come around so often?”

 

“Alright. Go lay down.”

 

Chanyeol popped Jihoon on the ass and he swatted Chanyeol back reminding him that he kind of had something shoved up his ass. Chanyeol just did it again and reminded him not to talk back. As Jihoon laid down, Chanyeol watched him put the pacifier in his mouth and instantly doze off. Chanyeol smiled shaking his head.

 

 

 

Three days later Chanyeol woke up to several worrying and angry text messages. A few were from Jihoon but the most upsetting were the ones from Mingyu. Looking at the time stamps they came in rapid succession of each other.

  


_[2 New Messages from Woozi]_

_Have you seen my fucking pacifier?_

 

_Yeol I can’t find it. Fuck. I don’t think anyone understands. I /need/ it._

  


_[4 New Messages from Mingyu]_

_Yeol, Jihoon is going through outbursts almost every hour._

 

_Okay it's about the pacifier. Have you seen it?_

 

_He isn’t eating or resting. I tried to bring him down between sets but he’s not taking. He’s just angry._

 

_Look through your studio Yeol. It’s gotta be there._

  


Chanyeol reluctantly got out of bed and checked his schedule. He didn’t have anything to do so he got dressed to head to his studio. He tried to call Jihoon and got his voicemail. Usually, he could talk Jihoon down a bit, but he didn’t answer. So, Chanyeol entered his studio, searching up and down trying to find Jihoon’s pacifier. It wasn’t until he remembered him stretched out on the loveseat that he thought to turn over the cushions and search there.

 

He turned over the last cushion and that was where he found it, buried deep with an earring that Chanyeol was sure didn’t belong to him. He quickly pulled out his phone to text both Mingyu and Jihoon. He knew when they had a chance to reply, they would. All the text said was _‘Found it.’_.

 

 

It wasn’t until late evening when Chanyeol got any texts back. Both came back-to-back and Chanyeol knew that he needed to prepare himself to bring Jihoon down...hard.

  


_[New Message from Mingyu]_

_Thank fuck._

 

_[New Message from Woozi]_

_Daddy I need you. I’m coming over as soon as I have rest time._

  


An hour later Chanyeol decided he would head back to his dorm and clean up. No one would say anything if he snuck Jihoon in. Thirty minutes after that, Jihoon text asking to come over. Chanyeol quickly thumbed a text back before fidgeting with his phone. He needed to at least tell _someone_. He found himself quickly texting Junmyeon and Kyungsoo in a private chat.

  
  
_[New Message from Yeolie]_

_Look, guys, I'm going to be “entertaining a guest” soon. Kyungsoo knows who. Junmyeon I need to tell you something._

  
  
_[New Message from Suho]_

_I already know. I'm not entirely dense. Whatever you need to do. Just be safe._

  
  
_[New Message from Yeolie]_

_Jihoon is coming over. I'll try to stay quiet._

  
  
_[New Message from Kyungsoo}_

_If worse comes to worst, gag him._

 

_[New Message from Yeolie]_

_I hate how good that idea sounds. Okay, he's here, bye._

  
  
  
Chanyeol got up from his bed and ran to the door. He ushered Jihoon in quickly bringing him into his dorm and locking the door behind them. Jihoon dropped his coat and wrapped himself around Chanyeol.

 

"I need it, okay. I need you to bring me down. I can't even think straight."

 

"It's okay baby. I got you. Strip."

 

Jihoon took his clothes off faster than Chanyeol had ever seen. He wasn’t bashful in the least when he pushed up to his tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol full of the lips. Chanyeol was still lost, mind reeling. He needed to center himself, so he pushed Jihoon gently down on the bed and took a deep breath.

 

“Stay still.”

 

Jihoon stopped moving but his eyes told Chanyeol all he needed to know. Chanyeol hadn’t put a hand on him and Jihoon was already on the verge of tears. He opened the side drawer and started pulling things onto the bed without even thinking. He grabbed Jihoon’s collar and some lube, and a few things that made Jihoon shiver. Chanyeol felt his body tense and kissed his cheek.

 

“It’s okay. You can say no to anything you want.”

 

Chanyeol started by taking off his shirt and peppering Jihoon in kisses. He left them all over his chest and arms. He laced their fingers before looking at Jihoon with a serious face.

 

“We’re going to go further tonight baby. We don’t usually have to talk about this beforehand because we don’t do this much, but you need it. I’m going to edge you more that I have ever done before. I’m also going to hit you harder, spanking you until can’t take it. If there is anything in this pile you don’t want me to use, tell me. I’m going to put your collar on as soon as you tell me your color.”

 

“Green. I trust you.”

 

Chanyeol picked up the collar and placed it around Jihoon’s neck. He relaxed just a bit but Chanyeol knew it would take _so_ much more. He started with a vibrator. It was small and Chanyeol liked to use it on occasion. He had cleaned it just to use it on Jihoon. He turned it to the lowest setting running it up and down his thighs. Jihoon moaned quietly but tensed when it touched his soft cock. It wasn’t long before he was squirming and thrusting off the bed.

 

The thought that he should have restrained Jihoon came when he grabbed at Chanyeol’s wrist. But he let it slide, and let off a bit.

 

“I was about to cum. I’m sorry I grabbed you.”

 

“It’s okay baby. Just tell me from now on.”

 

Chanyeol turned Jihoon over and saw a different plug. It was not the silver and yellow gemmed one from before. It still had a yellow gem, but the rest was black. Chanyeol fingered at it making Jihoon sigh and moan.

 

“I’m going to spank you now, baby. If you need me to stop or slow down tell me.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

The first hit, Chanyeol reared back and slapped Jihoon’s ass as hard as he could. He gently massaged after kissing the small of his back. Jihoon choked on a groan when the second came down. He continued like that and Chanyeol tried not to get overly excited at how reactive Jihoon was to being hit harder. Chanyeol was pressed tight in his pants and he really wanted to go all the way.

 

Jihoon took more than ten spankings before he asked Chanyeol to slow down. Jihoon turned over and and settled into the bed avoiding his red ass best he could. Chanyeol edged him with the vibrator again making him keen and cover his face. He bit into his lip and Chanyeol watched his body closely. When he got to the brink, Chanyeol removed the vibrator and settled a cock ring down on Jihoon’s length.

 

“Daddy -”

 

“Color baby.”

 

“Yellow.”

 

“It’s okay baby. Daddy will slow down.”

 

Chanyeol gently massaged Jihoon’s thighs and calves. He kissed the inside of his knees and smiled when Jihoon giggled. He hiccuped then and the tears finally started to flow. So, Chanyeol kissed up his stomach and chest then left more kisses on his shoulder. Jihoon sat wide eyed as Chanyeol picked a ball-gag up from the pile of things on the bed.

 

“I need you to be quiet from now on and this is the only thing that can muffle your voice. Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

Gently, Chanyeol set the gag in Jihoon’s mouth and adjusted it. Jihoon gave a thumbs up and a cute eye smile. Chanyeol knew he was already starting to feel better. Slowly, Chanyeol lifted Jihoon back up to all fours and began to spank him again. Jihoon’s muffled yelps filled the room as he fisted the sheets. Chanyeol knew eventually he would cave.

 

“You’re doing so good baby.”

 

He continued, softly hitting Jihoon and then switching up to hit him harder. By the end of it, Chanyeol had spanked Jihoon over twenty times and edged him four times. Jihoon’s muffled sobs filled the room again and Chanyeol kissed the side of his mouth taking the gag off.

 

“Daddy, please, please.”

 

“Shh.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Jihoon lifted to his elbows and stared. Chanyeol shimmied out of his pants and boxers looking at Jihoon’s surprised gaze. He settled back between Jihoon’s legs and started playing with the plug. Jihoon sighed and threw his head back biting down on his lip.

 

“We - Daddy are we...”

 

“Quiet baby. Daddy said he would take care of you. Do you trust me?”

 

“Always.”

 

Jihoon looked completely blissed out already but when Chanyeol removed the plug and upended lube to finger Jihoon, he went limp. He quietly moaned and sighed letting Chanyeol finger him slowly. The plug was a lot bigger than Chanyeol expected and when he finally pressed his cock in, he bottomed out smoothly in one go.

 

“Fuck, that feels good Daddy.”

 

“Language Jihoon.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Jihoon giggled and draped his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders. He started off slow but knew he would _have_ to get a bit rougher. His pace only picked up with Jihoon’s reactions and subtle movements; a heel pressed into the small of his back and a heated kiss over the side of Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol grabbed Jihoon by the hips and started to fuck into him harder and faster. Chanyeol held back his own orgasm as long as possible. He knew Jihoon needed to go first.

 

“D-Daddy, I’m close.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Follow your own rules, ass.”

 

Jihoon slapped the side of Chanyeol’s arm and in turn, he gave a particularly hard thrust that made Jihoon keen. He stayed with that pace hitting Jihoon’s prostate over and over until he knew that he was on the verge of bursting. It only took a few strokes before Jihoon came hard nearly screaming at the top of his lungs. Chanyeol had to quickly cover his mouth trying to chase his own orgasm and quiet down Jihoon.

 

After basking in their bliss and kissing each other stupid Chanyeol pulled out and cleaned Jihoon up with a warm towel. He was barely awake. Chanyeol knew he would be more than excited when he finally let him rest. But Jihoon needed warm clothes first. Chanyeol put him in an oversized sweater that fell to his knees.

 

“Chanyeol -”

 

“Shh. I know. Here. Is this what you want?”

 

Chanyeol laid Jihoon in his fluffy blankets before curling them around him and putting his lost pacifier in his mouth. He instantly started to sob and hold onto Chanyeol’s arms. It wasn't much longer and Jihoon was fast asleep curled against Chanyeol’s side. All Chanyeol could do was stare at how peaceful Jihoon finally looked and smile.

 

_[New Message from Mingyu]_

_How is he?_

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Sleeping like a baby._

 

_[New Message from Mingyu]_

_Thank you for always taking care of our precious Woozi._

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_I could say the same to you._

  
  


Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure when he fell asleep next to Jihoon, but when he woke up, he was alone. He woke to the sound of giggles and quiet whispers. Chanyeol momentarily panicked but then when he looked down, he couldn’t help but smile really big.

 

Jihoon was laying on his stomach with his feet in the air kicking back and forth. He was still in the large sweater with his pacifier and collar. Next to him was someone else just as cute and wearing a similar sweater. He had his own collar around his neck and his ‘Daddy’ was playing with his hair and smiling.

 

“Sorry, Yeol. Jongin heard the screaming and woke up. He kind of broke in and I followed to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. I hope you don’t mind he brought his coloring books in here for Jihoon.”

 

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair and smiled, “It’s fine. As long as he’s being good, it’s fine.”

 

“He is. They’ve been coloring for the last hour while you slept. I hope you don’t mind that I put balm on Jihoon’s ass. You did him in good.”

 

“That’s fine too as long as he was good for you. We both fell asleep after.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what he said. I’m going to make some tea. Want some?”

 

“Sure, Soo. Bring hot chocolate for the boys.”

 

Kyungsoo left quietly as Jongin and Jihoon colored. Chanyeol just watched for a while until he got out of bed and sat on the floor next to Jihoon. He smiled and scratched his back while Jihoon played. They drank their hot beverages and made small talk before Kyungsoo took Jongin back to bed.

 

Chanyeol picked up Jihoon from the floor and kissed his neck removing the collar, “How do you feel?”

 

“A lot better. Thank you. You’re always so good to me. I’m sorry I had to sneak into your dorm.”

 

“It’s fine, baby. No one is going to say anything.” Chanyeol tiled Jihoon's face just enough to leave a kiss on his nose, then his lips.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Jihoon deadpanned before smirking and kissing Chanyeol’s cheek, “I’m not in the collar. Don’t call me baby.”


End file.
